


Impressions

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker pulls out all the stops to impress Dr. Quinzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

 

The bullets flew in perfect rhythm as he stepped in and out of the line of fire. He looked to his gloves, choosing the purple because he like the way they felt on his hands.

“I’m real nervous about this. I’m doing the right thing by making the first move, right? You see it in the magazines everywhere. It’s like the one thing Cosmo’s right about.”

His men ignored him as he stopped in front of a shattered piece of glass. He picked a piece of dead skin from his nose and fidgeted with his blood red jacket.

“Is the jacket too much?”

He felt a bullet fly by his head and shrugged it off as he slicked his green hair back.

“I don’t know guys. Maybe if I threatened the guy’s wife instead of him, you’d think he’d get me a better looking suit. Good color though, you can’t tell if I got hit yet,” he smirked as he looked over the matted fuzzy animal heads to the barricade of desks and chairs belonging to the Arkham Asylum’s administrative wing.

He had come in through the front door and easily enough made his way with his animals and his toys to see the one girl that made his heart beat from his chest.

“Is love or affection supposed to feel like this? I feel like I’m having a damn heart attack!”

He pulled his magnum from his pocket and put a bullet in each of the cops that appeared from the desks.

“High score! I win the princess! Let’s go boys! Hold off the dragons!”

A stray bullet from the locked Therapist’s office grazed the back of his hand as he shouted out to the bit of blond rushing from the window.

“You hit my glove! God dammit!”

He stripped in away and filled the hall with his voice.

“Who’s got a glove? Can I buy a vowel, please?”

The chicken reached into his pocket and pulled out another purple glove as the Joker sighed.

“Much better, that’s what I’m talking about!”

Shouts were heard from the start of the Asylum five floors below.

“Looks like the 1% is here. Let’s give them a tip.”

He pulled two grenades from his pocket and smiled as he set them loose on the winding staircase. The sounds of screaming and more gunfire put a pep in his step as he motioned the only two animals protected with the extra Kevlar padding on the insides of their suits as they stormed the office head on.

He kissed his last active grenade and tossed it through one of the broken windows of the office. He opened his arms and embraced the shattering glass and concrete like the first time he looked deep into her soul. She wasn’t completely out of her shell and he knew that all he had to do was tell her and get her out of herself. Lucky for him, she was cornered where he wanted her.

“Oh, Lucy,” he teased as he kicked opened the shattered office door, “You got some ‘splainin to do!”

He followed the coughing to the other side of the room. The moving strands of long blonde hair brought joy to his heart that she was still alive.

“Darling,” he sang as he slid into view, “I’m here!”

He lifted her from the floor as blood ran down her head and passed her off to the polar bear as they filed into the next room where he and Harley met.

The table was just where they left it as he flipped on the overhead lights as they hummed over the gunfire. Harley was slowly coming to as her arms and legs were strapped tightly to the cold table. The Joker reached behind him and flipped more switches as the dangerous electric current made the hair on his arm stand on end.

Harley looked down to her body strapped down to the table as she looked up through her glasses in tears as she opened her mouth to cry out for help. He pulled the belt from his waist and shoved it into her mouth to keep her silent. Through her tears, he could tell that she was begging and pleading for him not to end her life when really, he wanted to give her the world.

He peeled the musty jacket away, showing himself to her as he grabbed the hand panels from the ECT machine and smiled down to his beautiful angel.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not gonna kill ya. I’m just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad.”

He dipped the pads into the busted pipe in the wall to get them wet and pressed them to Harley’s head as she screamed. Every contact with her skin, the more her pupils dilated, her breath becoming labored, everything was bringing her so much closer.

The whirl of helicopter blades got his attention as he tossed the paddles behind him and helped undo Harley’s straps. Her hair was stringy with sweat and the temples of her lobes were beet red from the shocks.

“It’s okay, baby. Let’s get you home where you belong.”

He fished in his pocket for the remote detonator as he pushed the button and blew a hole in the wall. The Joker carried an incoherent Harley up the damaged staircase to the roof as the helicopter blades flung the sweat away from her pale skin. He was helped onto the chopper as he pulled Harley back onto his lap.

He pulled her close and kissed her brow above the marks as he studied his handiwork.

“I don’t know about you boys but this is what I call a love bite!”

He cackled into the night as the helicopter flew away into the storm cloud slowly drifting over Gotham as police were finally able to storm Arkham Asylum for what was no longer there.


End file.
